the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Egypt RP - RP Page!!!/@comment-5660154-20121029203955
"John, seriously?" I yelled over the sound of the wind. "Just a little longer," he yelled back. The boats motor growled loudly as John sped up. The wind whipped my face and I tasted the salty air. We were going to his father's private little island in the middle of .........nowhere. "Kat," John yelled. "Look northeast!" I turned in that direction. What was that? A boat? "Don't hit it!" I screamed. "I'm not going to!" he sounded exasperated. I saw someone bobbing up and down in the water. "Nevermind," I yelled. "Hit it!" "Katelin, are you insane?" "Quite," I yelled back. We zoomed over to the boat and I saw some kids on deck. Well, more like young adults. There was a young man in the water, gulping it down, trying to breathe. "John, help me!" I shouted, reaching towards the guy. "No!" someone roared. I looked up at a young man, startled. "Don't touch him!" "Are you okay?" I asked the guy, drowning. Though, of course he wasn't. I reached out a hand, ignoring the warning. He took it and pulled me in the water with him. "Katelin!" John screamed. But I knew what to do. I gave the guy a nice head butt and his eyes rolled back into his head after I kneed his gut. I held on to his arm and John pulled us back in the boat. "I always knew you had a hard head," John laughed, helping me. "Shut up," I muttered. "YOU DUMB LITTLE-" a girl screamed from above. "Viper!" the boy I had just rescued awoke and yelled. Then I saw a girl and some others fighting. "Come on, Joe," John said. "Leave her." Joe glared at John. "No," he said. "Who's Joe?" I asked, dumbfounded. "My friend," John looked grim and said friend like a dirty word. "They're here for Joe and Viper!" the boy from earlier yelled. "No we're not!" I called up to him. But he had turned away. Doing who knows what. "Yes, we are. Katelin, if you can't shut up. I'll have to gag you," John said. "What?!" I exclaimed. John was my friend. Correction, only friend. Both of my parents were dead and John's parents had adopted me. But I'd never considered them my parents. Then cold metal pressed into my soaked clothing and hit sharp on my back. "Shut up, okay?" John said. I did a round house kick so fast, John didn't see it coming. He went down. I couldn't believe this was happening, but once I was going, you couldn't stop me. "Do you want these two?" I yelled up. The girl appeared, dragging another girl. Viper? "Yeah, or we'll just take them from you." From her tone of voice...either we'd get along great (fat chance) or.....we'd be enemies. Much more likely for the second one. But I wasn't sticking around to find out. "Fine," I grumbled. I pushed Joe back into the water and John too. Both now unconcious. "You want them, get them!" I shouted. Inside, I was reeling in the information. Who were the bad guys? John? The ship kids? Well......John was the one with the gun. I gunned the engine and prepared to make a quick escape.....without my adopted brother. I was too shocked to do anything else. Besides, Mr. Walker would just rescue him. He was rich enough to hire an army. And I'd thought Joe was the only one with the gun until the boy who gave me the warning, jumped into the boat, with a gun. Pointed, can ya guess? Oh yeah, straight at me. "You aren't going anywhere," he said, his voice low. What didn't help is that I normally don't meet guys under this kind of situation. I'm not soaked to the bone in my favorite sweatshirt, jeans, and tennis shoes, my stepbrother isn't evil, and I'm not trying to run away from some creepy, bad mouthy kids! And ya know what I do. The silent treatment. It works perfectly. Not.